dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JustAnotherContributor/DD2 Wishlist
Wishlist This is just a list of aspects that I would like to see in Dragon's Dogma 2. *More dragons! We are basically only killing 2 which is Grigori and the Ur-Dragon. I loved the fight in the Final Battle and would love to see more fights like that in the sequel. *Moral System: As the Arisen we were hailed and greeted with smiles as we walked through Gran Soren (although some guards did not seem to like me). Which is weird because I've killed tons of people: Feste, Fournival, and a large amount of Guards. Our choices and actions should affect the gameplay. For example, we could be hero and praised as we stroll the town in search for danger; or we could hated for our evil actions and become notorious. *Defense against guards: One thing that bothered me when playing was the fact that I could not resist arrest.If you attacked someone then you must go to jail. You can't bribe the guards to leave you alone or fight back. No, if they caught up to you then you're done. I want to be able to bulldoze my way through guards and again build a notorious reputation. *More cities! In NG+, I stayed in Gran Soren about 90% of the time. The only I would leave was because I was on a mission. The mission would only take about 5-20 minutes and back in town. Perhaps Gransys should build more towns and cities. Its understandable that the Dragon destroyed some towns but DD only featured two cities and that was Gran Soren and Cassardis. *Wider number of weapons. Few examples include spears, axes, crossbows, muskets (if time has advance far enough), War axes, or perhaps even Knuckles. *More elaborate romance. Some of NPC's had a pink aura and a chime after a few quests. Damn I must be lovable. For example, I only talked to Selene twice during the playthrough and she was already moving into my house. What could've happen is that DD explores how she deals with becoming a human, how her emotions slowly develop, etc. *Mounts. I was fine with the Ferrystone and Port Crystal system simply because in NG+ fast travel was easy. However had there been a trusty steed on my side I would've excelled to explore more areas. *Vairants in the Arisen's origin. Every playthrough was simply the fisher becomes a Hero. Perhaps in DD2 we could select where we start off such as a noble, hobo, things like that. *More armor. Some of the armors were just a recolor of another. Example: Crimson set = Crimson Chimeric Set. If DD2 is to have that, atleast let us choose the color of the armor. Have the armor pieces be customizable. This leads to a more variety of choices. *The Godsbane Blade as a weapon. Perhaps it could adjust it's form for the vocation. It could become an Archistaff for Sorcerers or become a Sword for Fighters. *More creatures to fight. Some examples are phoenix, basilisks, etc. Instead of having the water off-limits, DD2 could have monsters in the water like mermaids, kraken, or maybe even add ships so that we could travel across the world. More to come soon! Category:Blog posts